


Sweetness of Love

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cereal, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7. Prompt is parenting as requested by madampresident. Try not to laugh at my lame title pls.





	

‘I am dating a pair of toddlers,’ despaired Regina.

Maleficent snorted.

‘It is ridiculous just how much sugary cereal we are going through each week. Four boxes! And before you ask, Henry only eats poached eggs on toast these days.’

‘Henry is a very intelligent boy and he’s been raised by you. Of course he would have much better and healthier tastes than your paramours,’ said Maleficent.

‘And oh how I love him for his good habits,’ said Regina with a soft smile.

That was Maleficent’s favourite Regina smile. It reminded her of their early days. She was delighted to know that her once sad little Queen had found so much love in her life.

‘Emma’s favourite is Frosted Flakes. But Ruby, oh, she’s worse than Miss Swan! Ruby loves Froot Loops!’ exclaimed Regina, shuddering at the thought of the brightly coloured diabetes inducing rings.

Maleficent had a shudder of her own. The memory of her first tastes of both those cereals had her teeth aching already.

‘What are you both talking about?’ asked Emma, walking into the kitchen, followed closely by Ruby who went to hug Regina tightly.

‘Hey Babe,’ murmured Ruby into Regina’s ear, before lifting her head to grin at Maleficent. ‘Hey Mal.’

Emma hugged Maleficent before playfully nudging Ruby out of the way to kiss Regina deeply.

‘Hey!’ exclaimed Ruby, one upping Emma by making Regina moan.

‘Geez Rubes, not in front of company!’ exclaimed Emma.

‘Mal doesn’t mind,’ said Ruby, winking.

‘Teenagers, Regina, not toddlers.’


End file.
